


Yearning

by Seshen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Belly Dancing, Crime, Cussing, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Food Poisoning, Manipulation, Murder, Poison, Prison, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshen/pseuds/Seshen
Summary: After a victorious battle, Pharaoh Atem has called for a celebration. As one of the best belly dancers, you're summoned to preform for him and his guests. Everyone seems to enjoy your performance except for the newest member of the Pharaohs court. Insulted you try to get a reaction out of him.I'm going to attempt to make this fit with the last few episodes of the anime and be somewhat accurate to history. I'll do my best but don't be surprised if i get things wrong. The name of this may change as well.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader, Priest Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Banquet

Today was a day of celebration for the Egyptian people. The Pharaoh and his court won a battle against the Bandit King Bakura. It was a battle that carried on for a few days, so a celebration was great morale. For these celebrations they hired dancers for entertainment. 

Since you were considered one of the best dancers in the kingdom you and your dance troupe were hired to perform. The event would take place in the evening when it was cool. These events were always exciting. There was always good food, drinks and you had fun as the entertainment. 

You liked dancing. Especially belly dancing. It was what you were good at and you had fun with it. You’ve danced for the Pharaoh twice before, so you weren’t as scared as the other dancers. Before the event you all got together to practice and go through which songs and dances you would do. 

The plan was to do five dances, then you could all enjoy the rest of the event or go home. There were usually other forms of entertainment before or after you, so you didn’t have to dance the entire evening.

The time to go to the palace soon approached. You dawned your best outfit. A red two piece adorned with gold and precious jewels. It was quite revealing but was needed to show off how you moved. Everyone in the dance troupe shared a similar outfit. 

As you approached the palace you noticed everyone was being searched for weapons and any other dangerous objects. You got a little nervous. But as you went up to the guards, they just let you through. They said that with how little clothing you’re wearing it would be hard to hide weapons.

You and the other entertainment for the evening had to wait outside the banquet while the people ate and enjoyed celebrations. You were brought food and drink while you waited. After your performance you’d all be allowed to mingle, eat and drink into the night.

Soon it was your turn to go up and preform. You and your group got ready to go up. You went out into the grand banquet room. The tables were set up to circle entertainers so everyone could get a view. You all quickly got to your places. You were positioned to be nearest the Pharaoh and his court.

Once everyone got in position the music started. You wore a smile on your face while dancing. You noticed that there was a new person in the Pharaohs court, Priest Seto. You heard rumors but now you knew they were true. He looked so serious and seemed to be dissecting you. You continued to dance trying to appear unfazed.

The crowd appeared to enjoy it so far. Everyone was staring in awe at how you all moved your bodies and the way the jewels on your outfit glistened. You made eye contact with the Priest. His expression was still as stone. Was he bored by this? It was a little insulting. You did your best to keep your face smiling.

You liked to keep the first two dances serious and then as the crowd relaxes you make it a little more fun to watch. Maybe once the more fun stuff happens, he’ll let up. Maybe he’s seen so many dances that yours looks like any other. 

As you moved onto the third dance, your dancing became more lose. Each dancer could do their own little thing to the music. You always loved getting to do this. The music started and you moved your chest to the beat. You pretended to put it down each time it came up. You got a couple of laughs from the audience for that. 

You looked over at Priest Seto just to be met with a stone-cold stare. Tough crowd. You continued the dance being a little silly and getting some laughs from your antics. Priest Seto was straight faced the whole time and it was getting you upset. 

As the fourth song came you decided to try something else. If you couldn’t get him to laugh or smile, why not blush? The music was fitting for it. You moved your hips and chest to it. You focused a little bit on the Priest. 

You couldn’t tell if your dance was working or if he was just glaring but he was paying more attention to you. You definitely noticed him looking you up and down. You gave him a little wink and watched as he quickly turned his head. Goal accomplished.

With the final song you just continued your dancing as usual, just having fun. Soon it was over, and you bowed before the Pharaoh before making your exit. Once out of sight the next performers came out.

You and your troupe decided to cool down first before you made your way out to mingle in the banquet. You managed to sneak away from your troupe while they cooled off. You wandered around the palace a bit. It was huge.

Soon you came across the kitchen. You stood nearby as you saw them leave some food out waiting to be taken. It looked like something that would be taken to the Pharaohs table. You looked around and didn’t see anyone nearby. You took this chance. You pulled a vial out from your top. 

It was filled with a white fine powder. You tried to spread it over the food as best as you could. That’s when you heard footsteps approaching. You quickly put the vial back into your top. You quickly started coming up with excuses for whoever was coming. Most likely a servant.

You turned and were face to face with Priest Seto. Fear immediately hit you. In your head you prayed to whatever god was listening that he didn’t see you pour powder on the food. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. His tone was harsh.

You quickly came up with an excuse. “I got lost looking for the entrance to the banquet hall. I followed the smell of food and ended up here. I figured I could follow a servant back.” You replied.

He glared down at you. His height was imposing, and you were hoping he was believing your lie. 

“Follow me.” He said. 

He started making his way down the hall. You were relieved he believed that. You started to follow him. It was quiet and the silence was killing you. You sped up your pace to match his and started walking beside him.

“Did you enjoy my dance?” You asked.

You smiled up at him. He looked down at you and then back up. He stayed silent. 

“You insult me Priest Seto.” You said.

“How so?” He asked.

“I put so much work and effort into my dance and you showed no interest in it. You didn’t even look entertained.” You stated as you placed your hands on your hips.

“I was watching.” He replied. 

“But were you enjoying?” You asked. 

He stayed silent. He just kept walking forward. You were closely approaching the door to the banquet room. You could hear the noise of people applauding. 

“From the way you were looking at me, I’ll take it as you were enjoying it.” You said and quickly ran into the banquet hall. 

You made your way around the hall picking up foods and looking around for a while. You watched as they brought in the tray of food you poisoned. It went straight to the Pharaohs table. When you saw that you decided it was time for you to leave.


	2. Home Sweet Home

You made your way out of the Palace. You didn’t want to stick around when they questioned people and the screaming as the people watched their precious Pharaoh die. You quickly made your way through the streets of the city. You made sure no one followed you and kept walking. You find where you had hidden your cape and other belongings earlier that day.

You put it on to hide your clothes and lift the hood over your head to hide your face. You quickly walk into the desert. It took some time, but you saw the camp coming into view. As you made your way towards the camps the guards pointed their spears at you. You put your hands in the air.

“Guys, it’s me.” You said as you took off the hood to your cape. 

They lowered their weapons and let you pass into the camp. As you walked through some of the children that lived there came up to you. They always loved seeing your clothing and how the jewels sparkled in the light of the torches. They followed you until you reached your tent. 

You entered the tent to be met with your “king”. Lounging in your fucking bed. A bed you would love to collapse into after the hard work you had to do today. You went over to your chest filled with more of your comfortable clothes.

“Did you do it?” He asked. 

“No, I just enjoyed festivities and decided to return not doing my job.” You replied. You were tired and feeling a little irritated that you were being imposed upon.

You tore off the wig you were wearing to reveal your short hair. You kept it cut short so no one could grab onto it. You tossed the wig into the chest and grabbed your clothes to sleep in. 

“Don’t give me attitude. Tell me what happened.” He said and got up to walk over to you.

You chose to ignore him and walked to a bowl of clean water. You grabbed the nearby clean cloth. You dipped it in the water and began to scrub away the makeup on your face. That’s when you felt him grab the hair on the back of your head and pull you. You needed to cut your hair again.

“Don’t ignore me and tell me what happened.” He demanded and threw you forward. 

You tried to keep your balance but failed. You landed on your hands and knees. Partially blind from scrubbing the kohl off your eyes. You held your head down in shame. He wasn’t in a good mood today, so it was better to bite your tongue than back talk him anymore. You began to tell him the events of the evening lead up to when you left. 

“Are you sure that new priest didn’t see you?” He asked.

“Yes. I was careful not to get caught.” You said. 

He seemed satisfied with your answer and left your tent. You let out a sigh of relief. You picked yourself up and finished washing up your face. You changed your clothes and got ready for bed. Tomorrow you had to find out if the Pharaoh died. 

You were woken up that morning by one of Bakura’s men. He threw an empty sack at you. You jumped up, not knowing what was threw on you. You grabbed it and looked at him. 

“You need to go out and collect supplies for us. Food, medicines and clothing.” He said and turned to leave.

“Why me?” You complained.

“You’re the only one that looks Egyptian out of everyone.” He replied and left your tent.

You laid back down on your bed and let out a loud groan. He was right, most the people in this camp were foreigners, outcasts or criminals. You were one of the few Egyptians in the camp that could get supplies in town without being harassed. 

Going out and running errands would take all day. You had your own things you wanted to do, but if the others here needed supplies you should at least help them out. You quickly got dressed into a plain tunic and shoes. You applied kohl to fit in with the crowds in the market. As soon as you were ready you quickly made your leave. 

You made your way into the desert and towards the town. The walk in the day is torturous as the sun beats down on you. After some time, you make it to town. You walk into the market to gather all the supplies and listen to the daily gossip. 

Thanks to your short hair and too big tunic, no one noticed you were a girl. You bought most items you needed. There wasn’t much talk of the poisoning. Did you fail? Was the palace keeping it under wraps? It was pretty early in the morning. You continued shopping maybe word will spread later.

As you continued to shop word finally started to spread around. From what you were hearing the Pharaoh didn’t die, instead he was bedridden. There was also a suspect they were looking for, a belly dancer. You tried to seem unfazed as you heard it. You failed at killing the Pharaoh and now they’re looking for you.

You quickly finished up your shopping. You had to report this to Bakura. You were scared, you didn’t know what punishment he’d give you. But you didn’t have anywhere else to go. You would not survive the streets of the city. 

Right as you finished paying, luck would have it the Priest Seto and his team of Medjay showed up. This was not turning out so good. You heard muttering amongst everyone and tried your best to hide your face. As he came along, he passed by you. You didn’t notice you were holding your breath until he was gone.

As quietly and quickly as you can, you sneak out of the crowd and back towards the desert. You kept making sure that no one saw you leave or followed you. Seeing as the coast was clear you freely walked into the desert and made your way back into camp. 

When you got to camp you delivered the supplies. After you did that you begrudgingly walked over to Bakura’s tent. You were regretting this. As horrible as a punishment you were going to get, it wouldn’t be as bad as the punishment you would get if you didn’t tell Bakura.

You called out his name from outside the tent. You waited for a while till you a heard a come in. You walk into the tent. You find Bakura sitting at his table, stuffing his face like a mad man. You stood away from him, just in case.

“While I was in town, I heard some gossip.” You started.

He was stilling eating his little heart out as you spoke.

“The pharaoh isn’t dead. The poison just made him sick.” You continued. 

He finally stopped eating and turned to look at you.

“So, you failed?” He asked.

“Y-yes.” 

He got up and walked towards you. You slowly backed away from him and raised your hands.


	3. Time to Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to put out. Got writer's block and decided to focus more on my artwork. But I'm back now. I'm actually planning this one out compared to my other fics, so that's helping me write a bit.

Even though you held your arms up to protect yourself it didn’t help. He was stronger than you. He was able to knock you down to the ground. You did your best to protect your head, but he started kicking you. You curled up into a ball to protect yourself as best as you could.

He was yelling at you, but you couldn’t make out what he was saying. You wanted this to be over with, but he was angry, and it wouldn’t stop. You felt him grab you by the hair and pull you to face him. 

“Has anyone followed you here?” He asked.

“No! I make sure I’m never followed!!” You exclaim.

He stares you down. “If this camp is raided it will be your fault.” He spat out at you. 

He threw you back down. Kicking you a couple more times. After a while he calmed down and stopped beating you. You relaxed a bit, glad that was over with. 

You felt some people drag you out of his tent and into yours. They helped you get into your bed and left. You decided to just sleep. You’d probably feel better in the morning. 

When you woke up it was nighttime. You were sore all over and your head was pounding. You got up and went to the closest mirror. You were a little worse for wear. Your face was okay, bruised but okay. You didn’t dare look over the rest of your body yet. You weren’t ready to see the damage done.

You went outside your tent. You needed food and water. You managed to get to another camp resident. You asked them to help you get some water and food. They were kind enough to get you what you needed. You then asked what happened while you were asleep. 

They told you that you had been asleep for two days. In that time Bakura went out with his henchmen. They went to get surveillance on the Pharaohs Palace and came back just a little while ago. Apparently, they were planning something big. 

You finished up your water and headed back to your tent. You couldn’t believe how long you had been out. You were tired of this life. You were angry. It was time to leave. You didn’t care if Bakura killed you for leaving. Death would be better than getting beat every other day.

You started to pack some of your things into a satchel. Only what you would need to start up life somewhere new. Somewhere far away from here. But what of the others in the camp. They relied on you to bring in some money and get them supplies. 

The Egyptians in the city would never let them go about getting supplies peacefully. You battled yourself. Suffer here and help the people or leave. As much as you hated it, you’d have to stay. At least until you were sure everyone could get by without you.

A scream from outside broke you from your thoughts. Maybe another cobra got into camp. Then you heard men shouting and more people screaming. You ran outside to see what was happening. 

It was a raid. Medjay and Bakura’s henchman were fighting. Others were being arrested or fleeing into the desert. One of the Medjay notice you standing there and starts towards you. You run back into your tent. You gather your satchel and a dagger. You cut a slit in the back and run out through it.

You wanted a chance to run away from this life and this was your chance. You didn’t want it like this, but you’d never get another chance. You made a run for the desert. You looked back to see the Medjay run after you. He stopped in his tracks soon after though. You were a good distance away.

That’s when you hit the reason he stopped chasing you. You ran into Priest Seto. Luck was just not something you were well acquainted with. Before you could run away from him, he grabbed your wrist. He called over the Medjay to come and take you. 

You tried your best to get away from them. His grip tightened as you struggled, and you stopped when it felt like he was going to break it. The Medjay soon reached you and tied your hands together. He led you over to a cart filled with others from the camp that didn’t escape. 

As it filled up, you were transported to the prison. When you arrived, you were put into a small room underground. It had one small window near the top. You were the only put into the cell. You walked over to the bed. There was nothing else to do now but sleep. 

It was hard to fall asleep. Your body ached and your mind was restless. Others were screaming or crying out. Many of the guards would shout back at them to quiet down. With all the noise you were surprised you even fell asleep.

In the morning you were woken up and given food. Ful Medames, bread and grape juice. You ate and sat in your bed. You surveyed the room. There wasn’t much, it was all rock. The window was taller than you and there wasn’t much hope of looking out of it.

As the day went on, people were still crying out to be freed. You recognized some voices, but you weren’t sure if it was just making things up. That’s when you heard the guards tell you that they were coming in. 

Two of them came in and grabbed your arms. They walk you out of your cell and into the hall. They lead you to a room with a table and chairs. At the table you see Priest Seto. The guards sit you down across from him. 

You watch him prepare his papers and reed pen. You were nervous. Just a few days ago you were dancing for him and the Pharaoh. Then you tried to kill the Pharaoh. Did he know it was you? Finally, he looked up you. 

“What’s your name?” He asked.

You debated giving him your real name. If you were going to be punished for a crime, might as well give them a name to write down. You told him your name. You didn’t even look him in the eye. You could feel his eyes burning into you. 

“What were you doing at that camp?” He asked.

“I live there.” You responded quietly. 

“Did you know that an enemy of Egypt was living amongst you?” He asked.

“Yes.” You said. 

“Do you know where the thief Bakura is?” He asked.

“You didn’t capture him?” You asked, horrified that he’s still free. 

“No. Do you know of any of his plans?” He asked.

“He wants the Pharaoh and his descendants dead. Apparently, he has something big planned. You need to capture him. He’ll stop at nothing.” You pleaded.

He scribbled some things down. You watched; you weren’t able to read very well but that still didn’t stop you from snooping. He stopped and looked back at you. His stare lasted for a while and it made you a little uncomfortable.

“I recognize you from somewhere.” He said.

“Maybe you’ve seen me in passing in the street.” You said. You didn’t want him to know you were at the banquet. 

“How did you end up in that camp?” He asked.

“I was taken in by them at a young age.” You replied. 

“Where are you from?” He asked.

“You won’t believe me.” You replied.

“Just answer.” He demanded. 

“A small village outside Asyut. It no longer exist. It was burned to the ground by slave traders.” You responded. 

“You survived that fire?” He asked.

“Just barely. A woman I worked for helped me escape.” You replied. 

“Did you see the dragon? Were there other survivors? Who did you work for? What else do you remember from that day?” He asked quickly.

Just as you were trying to answer, you were interrupted. Guards burst into the room and informed Seto that Bakura had been captured. Fear and joy ran through you. Glad that he was caught but scared that he might find out you talked to Priest Seto about him. 

Priest Seto got up and gathered his belongings. He looked at you and said he would talk to you later. He told the guards to take you back to your cell and left. You were taken back to your cell and left to your own thoughts. How did he know about the dragon?


End file.
